The carrier mobility of an oxide active layer, such as, an indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO) active layer, is 20 to 30 times of that of amorphous silicon. The oxide active layer can greatly improve the charge and discharge rate of a TFT to a pixel electrode, improve the response speed of a pixel, and obtain faster refresh rate, and is a channel layer material applied to a new generation of thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technology.
In the prior art, a manufacturing of an oxide TFT array substrate generally requires at least six patterning processes. The specific process is as follows:
1. forming a pattern of a gate electrode and a gate line by a first patterning process;
2. forming a pattern, of a gate insulating layer and an oxide active layer by a second patterning process;
3. forming a pattern of an etch barrier layer by a third patterning process;
4. forming a pattern of a data line, a source electrode, a drain electrode and a TFT channels by a fourth patterning process;
5. forming a pattern of a passivation layer by a fifth patterning process; and
6. forming a pixel electrode by a sixth patterning process.
However, each patterning process requires processes such as coating, photolithography, etching and removing. Therefore, the oxide TFT array substrate has long production period, complex production process and high cost.